


Five Soulmates

by DoctorCampHogwarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCampHogwarts/pseuds/DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Everyone has five soulmates in the universe: a best friend, a one true love, a great mentor, a familial bond that surpasses blood, and a family member or friend that will betray you. Each one changes the way you look at life both through your mental outlook on life and by introducing you to two new colors.





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> My dad and I had this discussion the other day about how everyone has multiple soulmates and this idea got stuck in my head. I haven't written in this way, or style I guess is the term, before so I hope you all like it. Feel free to tell me what you think.

Kara met her first soulmate the day she was born. It was years before she realized that not everyone saw the same two shades of red and multiple shades of grey she saw. It wasn't until Astra snuck her out of the house early one day to look at the sunrise and Kara had remarked on the color of the sun that she was told about soulmates. Astra explained that everyone had five soulmates in the universe: a best friend, a one true love, a great mentor, a familial bond that surpassed blood, and a family member or friend that would betray you. Each one changed the way you looked at life both through your mental outlook on life and by introducing you to two new colors. Not everyone met all five, but you would know when you met one of them.

Years later, Kara would learn that the first soulmate she met was the family member that would betray her. For the life of her, Kara would never figure out if Astra or Alura was her soulmate even as the red blood of both their human and Kryptonian victims coated her hands and she recalled the red of the Kryptonian sun.

\-----

She met her second soulmate the second day she was on Earth. She can still remember the feel of Kal’s hand holding hers and Eliza and Jeremiah’s hands on her shoulders when two new colors were introduced to her. She can still remember the reddish brown of Alex’s hair she would come to associate with comfort and the black she would come to associate with safety and her sister’s badassedness coming into focus. She can still remember the widening of Alex’s eyes from the window as two new colors were introduced to her as well.

The first few months, Kara was sure Alex was going to be the family member or friend that would betray her. Even as she looked in awe at everything around her and had trouble finding the negative in anything, she wasn’t blind to the fact that Alex wasn’t one hundred per cent keen on the idea of her being there.

It wasn’t until, months after she had come crashing into Alex’s life, the brunette took a swing at one of the guys in her grade for calling her a freak and Kara had done her utmost best to cover for her that Kara realized that maybe Alex was her best friend.

Not even a month after that, when Alex punched another boy in her grade for trying to push her, even though she and Alex both knew it would have no effect, and shouted at him to keep his hands off her sister, Kara fully realized what Alex was to her. Even without the reassurance of the soulmate colors, Kara knew. Alex may not be blood related to her, but Kara knew she meant more to her than anybody else. She was her sister after all.

\-----

Kara met her third soulmate the day she interviewed for Cat Grant’s assistant position. The second she walked into Cat Grant’s office, she was assaulted with the blue of the many news tickers running across the screens along the back wall. She can still remember the near herculean effort it took to not halt in her tracks and stare and instead focus on the one other color in the room: Cat Grant’s hair. She had quickly come to the realization that she needed this job not only because she needed the income, but because there was so much to learn.

She had learned a lot from Cat Grant in the two years she worked as her assistant. Kara sometimes wondered if Cat Grant knew she was Kara’s great mentor soulmate but didn’t speak about it the same way they didn’t speak about her knowing she was Supergirl. Either way, Kara learned a lot and still holds onto each lesson. Even after Cat left, Kara still found herself calling Cat when she needed advice as either Kara or Supergirl. She found that she would never stop learning from Cat Grant.

\-----

The first time Kara met her fourth soulmate, she didn’t even know it. She can still remember the shock of flying over a group of U.S. soldiers and seeing the blue of their dress pants and the camouflage of their fatigues for the first time. She also remembers the stern talking to she got from both J’onn and Alex about distracted flying after she crashed into a building while trying to figure out who in Rao’s name her soulmate was. It wasn’t until Lucy Lane walked out from behind a soldier at the DEO that Kara fully understood.

Even with Astra and her mother dead and their betrayals still fresh, Kara sometimes couldn’t help but wonder if Lucy was actually the friend that would betray her instead of being her best friend or true love.

The first time Kara can remember feeling that way, Lucy called out Alex for lying and started to cart her and J’onn off to CADMUS. Kara tried to remember that Lucy saw Supergirl and Alex’s relationship as purely professional, but the betrayal still stung. Lucy knew Alex was Kara Danvers’ sister at least. Kara thanked Rao when she revealed herself to Lucy and she got both her sister and her best friend back in the subsequent rescue.

The second time Kara can remember feeling that way was when Lucy was controlled by Myriad. They had grown closer in the days of Lucy running the DEO and Kara can remember, even with James, them teetering on the edge of thinking that there might be something more between them. Even knowing it wasn’t really Lucy, Kara couldn’t help but feel the worry creeping in. She was glad when she had freed National City of Myriad.

Kara kept in touch with her when Lucy left to do top secret missions for the government. As well as any need of Supergirl, Kara had Alex tell her whenever Lucy was able to call the DEO.

\-----

Kara met her fifth soulmate while she Kal was standing next to her. She can still remember the small head tilt Kal displayed as he listened to Kara’s heart jack hammering against her ribs, panic seizing her as she realized exactly who her final soulmate was. Even through her panic, she couldn’t help but admire the bluish green color of Lena Luthor’s eyes of the deep red of her lipstick.

It wasn’t until later, while at home alone where no one could question why she had such a dreamy look on her face or why her heart was beating so fast, that Kara let herself fully appreciate the beauty that was Lena and the small, almost minuscule jump she had made when experiencing the new colors for the first time when she turned to look out the window.

The first few months after their first meeting, Kara made sure to stop by Lena’s office often, not able to get enough but knowing better than to push. It wasn’t until Lena made a comment about one of the most recent soulmate colors she had discovered was for one person but the accompanying color was for someone else entirely that Kara decided to come clean. She can still remember the tense and anxiety ridden days Lena had taken to take everything in after Kara had come out to her.

It was worth it in the long run.

\-----

Years later, Kara would still thank Rao for her soulmates as she took Lucy and Alex out to help her find a ring and then get their and Cat’s help in coming up with a plan to propose to Lena.


	2. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback for the last chapter. I'm really glad y'all enjoyed it. I decided to do a chapter for Lena as well since she's another of my favorite characters on the show and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well. Since I'm starting the new semester this week, I won't be able to get the third chapter up as fast as I would like, but I will definitely get on that posthaste. In the mean time, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Lena met her first two soulmates on the same day.  
She met Lionel Luthor first, the icy blue of his eyes and black of his business suit leaping out at her as she stood in the entryway of his mansion as his butler led her through the front doors. She can still remember the awe and curiosity mixed with her nervousness and fear as she vaguely recalled what her biological father had told her about soulmates and tried to figure out what Lionel Luthor would become to her.

It wasn’t until years later in a board meeting, with Lionel dead and firmly in the ground, that Lena would fully realize the mentor Lionel had been to her. He had never been warm or kind like other people said their mentor soulmates were, but he had been a great mentor. He taught her everything she knew about running a business.

She can still remember the excitement she felt while sitting in the corner of the first board meeting he had brought her to, scribbling notes in a small notepad he had given her, more five year old scribbles and doodles than actual notes. She can still remember the look of what could have been pride but still held a cold and calculating essence that still had Lena bursting with pride the first time she closed a deal overwhelmingly in their favor.

His lessons were harsh and rigid like the cold in his eyes and the crease in his suit, but she can still remember every one with an almost fondness.

\-----

She met her second soulmate not ten minutes after meeting the first. She can still remember the confusion she felt when the only new color she saw was the reddish orange of Lex Luthor’s well kempt hair. She wouldn’t discover the second color until years later when she would see his Kryptonite suit for the first time.

For years after meeting Lex, Lena would believe that he was her family that surpassed blood: her brother in every way that mattered. Even as he started to slip into his alien and Superman crazed madness, Lena can still remember the desperation in which she grasped at that belief.

It wasn’t until he started to try and kill her from prison that she let herself fully realize what kind of soulmate he actually was: a family member that had betrayed her.

Even after everything he’s done, she still can’t help but have a small part of her hope that Lex will return to being the boy she remembers the first few years she spent with the Luthors.

\-----

Lena met her third soulmate a few weeks after moving to National City. She can still remember the slight pull and intrigue she felt toward the light haired not-yet-reporter only masked by the annoyance that was the reporter Clark Kent. It wasn’t until she turned to look out the window of her office and saw the color of the sun for the first time that she realized what one of the two reporters standing in her office was supposed to mean to her. She had no help deciphering which one was her soulmate when the next color revealed to her was the exact shade of blue on both Supergirl and Superman’s suits. She can still remember the overwhelming sense of relief she felt when Clark Kent went back to Metropolis and Kara Danvers started to stop by her office quite frequently.

Within the first few weeks, Lena quickly realized she wanted Kara to be more than just her best friend. The months following, Lena continued to drop hints that she liked Kara and that she knew her secret. Alex would later laugh and tell her she should have known it would take that long if she just dropped hints considering that Kara could be really thick sometimes and also thought she was the queen of stealth. Even with the months of hinting it took for Kara to finally do something, Lena would have it no other way.

\-----

Lena met her fourth soulmate when she nearly collided with Supergirl in their haste to get between her and an angry, gun wielding Alex Danvers. She can still remember the shock of seeing a complete stranger not only try and protect her, but protect her from an unfamiliar secret agent wielding a gun when just Supergirl would have sufficed. The steadying hand of Supergirl on the stranger’s arm as she almost fell over from colliding with her and the flash of fear in Alex’s eyes immediately followed by the dropping of her gun so it wasn’t pointed at the stranger was enough to show that the woman wasn’t a stranger. The sudden appearance of the blue and gold of the National City Police Department’s uniforms quickly showed that she wouldn’t be a stranger to Lena for much longer either.

She would later learn that Maggie protected her from Alex seeing as how she was the officer that had received her tip at the police station. That and the sudden appearance of the color black and deep pink when the detective took one look at her.

The weeks following brought them extremely close, bonding over the insanity that was being in relationships with the Danvers sisters and Pride stories. They would later be the only pair able to rival the Danvers sisters when they teamed up on game nights.

\-----

Lena met her fifth soulmate the first Thanksgiving after she and Kara started dating. She can still remember the daunting feeling of meeting her girlfriend’s foster mother, the feeling immediately set at ease by the warm bluish grey of Eliza Danvers’ eyes.

The first few weeks, Lena avoided Eliza at all costs. Even with the disdain Lillian had always treated her with, Lena couldn’t help but feel as if she was betraying her mother once again by finding solace in another mother’s arms.

It wasn’t until later, when Eliza made a surprise visit to National City and dragged everyone back to the beach, the soothing blue of the water and crashing of the waves washing over her, that she finally allowed herself to start to relax.

Months later, when Lena would call Eliza after a hard week of harsh press or protesters or business deals, desperate for a mother's comfort and the love of family, she would fully realize that Eliza had become more than just a future mother-in-law to her. She wouldn’t be able to find it in herself to be scared.

\-----

Years later, Lena would sit next to Lionel’s grave and tell him all about her soulmates and the other people in her life even though she knows he would hate it. She would know he would have prefered to hear about the company. She wouldn’t be able to believe how happy she had become.


	3. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be reading for English Lit? Yes. Am I going to read for English Lit? No. Writing this is loads more fun than reading Chaucer. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Alex met her first soulmate the day her world got turned upside down. She can still remember looking out the window at who her parents had told her would be her new sister, slight anger simmering inside her at the intrusion into her family and slight excitement bubbling inside her at the thought of a little sister. She can still remember the shock of the yellow sun and the blue of Superman’s suit coming into focus, quickly followed by the anger and excitement of realizing the girl was one of her soulmates. The anger would soon turn to love for her sister and the excitement would turn to worry for the day Kara would don a supersuit.

The first few months, Alex silently wished Kara was the family that would betray her. She couldn’t help but feel that maybe then her reasons to dislike Kara would become somewhat reasonable. Her parents wouldn’t take Kara being weird and messing with her school life as a viable excuse.

It wasn’t until, months later, when a boy in her class called Kara a freak and she couldn’t help but take a swing at him that Alex would realize that her excitement over having a sister would have always won out over her anger at her for crashing into her life. Years later, Alex would look back and realize that she had been starting to feel that way for a while and that the boy insulting her friend had just helped her realize what she already knew.

Not even a month later, when another boy tried to physically hurt Kara, Alex fully realized that Kara was more than just her best friend. She was her sister. Even after the multiple lectures from the principle, her mother, and her father, Alex couldn’t find it in herself to care that she had punched the boy. Kara was her sister and she would protect her at all cost.

\-----

She met her second soulmate in jail and didn’t even realize it. She can still remember the sense of awe she felt as she stepped outside the DEO for the first time and looked up at the night sky in excitement just to see the sudden red glow of the planet Mars above her. She can also still remember the immediate sense of panic right afterwards as she tried to think back to see if she had met them while she had been drunk before recalling what her father said about your soulmate having to have a memorable impact on your life.

She would learn a lot from the man she believed to be Hank Henshaw in the years to follow, coming to regard him almost as a second father. She’s learned a lot more from him as J’onn J'onzz.

Years after meeting him, Alex would wonder if he was the friend that had betrayed her instead of being her mentor. She can still remember the overwhelming sense of sadness and anger and hurt she felt upon hearing the news that who she thought was her mentor and trustworthy boss had killed her father. She can still remember the sense of relief she felt as she learned that her mentor had done no such thing.

For years, Alex would wonder what the second color connected to J’onn was. It wasn’t until he revealed his Martian form to her, the reason she could see the color of Mars also explained, that she would see the second color in his green skin.

\-----

She met her third soulmate on Thanksgiving and didn’t even realize she had met that one either. Between the alcohol and learning about her father, Alex didn’t find it too unsurprising that she completely missed the fact that she had met another soulmate as the silver of Kara’s oven came into focus. It wasn’t until Alex walked into the DEO the next morning and was attacked on all sides by the many silver surfaces that she fully realized what had happened.

It wasn’t until, when the DEO was in need of Winn’s computer genius, she was able to see him again. She can still remember the slight relief she felt at seeing the light blue of Winn’s shirt as she walked up to him and her sister in CatCo and the slight apprehension of becoming best friends with her sister’s best friend even if they weren’t soulmates.

The first few weeks, Alex kept her distance, not sure how to interact with people outside her family and her work. It wasn’t until Winn started to come to more game nights that they started to hit if off.

Not even a month after Winn started working at the DEO full time, when Kara groaned in embarrassment as she and Winn teased her to high heaven, Alex fully realized she had found her best friend.

\-----

Alex met her fourth soulmate in the middle of the desert. She can still remember the surprise she felt as the beautiful major appeared from behind a random soldier and started to inform them that her sister had to fight, nearly making her miss the black and camouflage of the uniforms around her coming into focus. She can still remember thinking that it was becoming a bit of a trend of her nearly missing or entirely missing the one thing that alerted her to the fact that she had met her soulmate. A fact that would later amuse all of her soulmates greatly much to her chagrin.

For the first few months, Alex kept her distance. Between the uncertainty of what Lucy would become to her and the awkwardness of the love triangle that was her, Kara, and James, Alex remained unsure of how to deal with her. Even with the assurance from Kara that Lucy was also her soulmate and that she had already been betrayed, Alex kept Lucy at arms distance.

It wasn’t until Lucy appeared with Colonel James Harper to interrogate her and J’onn that her suspicions were confirmed. She can still remember the feeling of unsurprised betrayal she felt as Lucy stood up and called her out for lying before slapping her into a pair of handcuffs and dragging her away.

She can still remember the pleasant surprise she felt when she realized Lucy had helped Kara rescue her and J’onn and would end up becoming good friends.

\-----

Alex met her fifth soulmate at a crime scene. She can still remember the annoyance she felt when she saw the police detective at her crime scene. She can still remember how quickly that annoyance turned to admiration.

In the weeks that followed, Alex could see herself getting closer to the detective, coming to greatly enjoy her company. She can still remember her initial confusion when she saw the amber color of beer for the first time. She would quickly realize Maggie was her soulmate, confusing her further and making her rethink her relationship with Winn although that line of thought would be quickly thrown out. Her confusion would deepen and be mixed with fear the day Maggie would suggest that she was gay.

Alex couldn’t help but regret kissing Maggie days later. For the next few days, she couldn’t help but try to avoid Maggie, the pain and humiliation of rejection still fresh. It wasn’t until Maggie got shot and kissed her that she changed her mind. She couldn’t find it in herself to regret it any longer.

\-----

Years later, Alex would look around her wedding and see all her soulmates and family around her. She wouldn’t be able to help the feeling of pure happiness and contentment that would fill her up at the sight. She would lean over and ask Kara if she was floating. Kara would just laugh before telling her she wasn’t floating, she was flying.


End file.
